1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to improved blends of low molecular weight polyalkylene terephthalate resins and an organopolysiloxane-polycarbonate block copolymer having improved impact and heat distortion properties. The polymer blends can be molded or formed into films, sheets, fibers, laminates, or other improved molded articles of manufacture including reinforced articles by conventional techniques.
2. Description of the Prior Art
LeGrand and Yee recognized--as broadly disclosed in the U.S. patent application Ser. No. (RD-8319)--that certain blends of polyalkylene terephthalate resins and organopolysiloxane-polycarbonate block copolymers have improved mechanical properties including improved heat distortion temperatures and impact values. Although LeGrand et al. generally recognized the improved characteristics associated with polyalkylene terephthalate polysiloxane-polycarbonate block copolymer blends they did not recognize the unexpected improvements associated with nonreinforced blends of low molecular weight polyalkylene terephthlate resins and organopolysiloxane-polycarbonate block copolymers.